The invention relates to the transmission of electric power through a wall, and in particular to the field of feedthrough devices and penetrators.
A penetrator usually comprises two conducting elements in electric contact with one another and one or more insulating element(s) placed around these conducting elements. This or these insulating elements are secured to the wall to be fed through, on either side of this wall.
A penetrator with conducting elements is known that has a cross section of relatively large diameter, thus making it possible to withstand relatively high current intensities. This penetrator comprises polymer insulating elements. This penetrator may withstand a pressure difference on either side of the wall of the order of 35 MPa (350 bar) for a temperature of 80° C. For higher temperatures, taking account of the deterioration of the polymer, smaller withstandable pressure differences must be provided, in particular if the penetrator must be used for relatively long periods, of the order of some twenty years for example.
There is a need for a system for transmitting electric power through a wall capable of withstanding a higher pressure difference, while withstanding relatively high transmitted current intensities.